


This is love (before you know who you’re gonna be)

by network



Series: Destiny Shorts [15]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: sit in silence / waiting for a sign[ Louis likes Tae, which probably means that they were destined to be, or something ]





	This is love (before you know who you’re gonna be)

            Strangely, Louis almost instantly took to Taevas.  
            It’s odd behaviour for her falcon, Suraya knows. He’s almost infamous for being grumpy and protective, snapping at anyone who gets too close to him (or Hawthorne, for that matter), and rarely accepting being handled by anyone other than her. However, the Hunter seems to be an exception.  
            Taevas watches Hawthorne as she brushes her gloved fingers over the heavier feathers of Louis’ upper back, the Guardian obviously curious but remaining silent as always. When the Awoken approaches, her amber eyes flick between Hawthorne and Louis in a silent question.  
            “You can try to pet him if you want. Don’t be surprised if you lose a finger or two though.”  
            The Awoken reaches out cautiously, fingers spread wide and giving Louis plenty of time to voice his dissent. To Hawthorne’s surprise, however, he doesn’t reject her, instead pushing his head up to bump against a gloved hand. Taevas’ eyes are wide with wonder as she tenderly pets the falcon, startling slightly when he hops closer but continuing to give him affection anyway.  
\--  
            Later in the War, when they finally sort out their relationship, Suraya watches Louis take to Taevas even more.  
            They’re propped up against each other in the small bed in Taevas’ room, Suraya half asleep as they watch the sun set together through the window. Louis is out hunting, and she startles when he swoops in through the window loudly.  
            The falcon instantly bypasses all of the suitable perches across the room to flap up onto the bed, settling on Tae’s blanketed knee and crowing up at her as his way of demanding attention.  
            When the Awoken fulfils his request he chirps happily, butting into cerulean fingers where they carefully flatten over his scalp and brush away little specs of dirt from his back. Suraya reaches out herself, letting him nibble at her fingers softly.  
            When he eventually hops off to perch himself on the back of a chair she laughs, properly settling against Taevas’ chest as the Awoken switches to petting her head and brushing out knots in her hair instead.  
            She should have seen this coming.


End file.
